Gasoline, diesel and jet fuel spills are common occurrences and result in significant damage to the environment and to the pavement on which the spills occur. The United States Environmental Protection Agency is seeking tougher measures in an attempt to decrease the number of spills and provide funds to clean up and repair the damage resulting there from. This includes not only removing contaminated soil but also repairing the damage to pavements.
In order to reduce the damage to pavement from the toxicity of the fuel, fuel-resistant surface coatings have been applied to pavements. The most common coating is a coal tar slurry which is used to seal the pavement. Although coal tar provides an adequate resistance to fuel penetration, it is a known carcinogen and thus many states and the federal government are seeking to restrict or eliminate its use.
The present invention relates to a barrier based fuel resistant binder which can be used to coat pavements and can be mixed with an aggregate to form a material suitable for patching cracks and pot holes in pavements.